


Like a puzzle

by TheOtherGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breakup, College, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please be nice, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherGirl/pseuds/TheOtherGirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean are high school sweethearts until Dean dumps him. Now that's just fucking unacceptable.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Like a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this fic idea for a really long time and I decided to take the plunge and post a little part of it. Please feel free to tell me if i suck or if there is something here.

‘I want to break up with Cas’

Dean grimaced as he watched his brother Sam spit out his rice. Thankfully the rice mostly landed on his napkin and not Deans face, he waited a few seconds as Sam coughed out the grains that had lodged in his throat when he choked.

‘I should probably have waited for you to swallow’ Dean smiled apologetically

‘you think?’ Sam rolled his eyes. He took a sip of water and cleared his throat. 

‘you want to break up with Cas?’ Dean nods

‘Castiel Novak, your boyfriend of two years, that Cas’

Dean groaned ‘Sam comm ’on’ 

‘I’m sorry, I’m just confused. Why?’ 

Dean groaned and dragged his hands across his face in frustration.

‘I don’t know, it’s not one particular reason, I’m just… being with Cas is a lot of work and I’m just tired’

Sam narrowed his eyes in anger. Cas was his best friend and hearing Dean speak so callously was unacceptable. 

‘you are tired of him?’

‘honestly yes. Cas is needy, possessive, controlling, annoyingly passive aggressive. And I get that he is 18 years old but he is incredibly immature’

‘stop. please just stop talking about him like that’

‘I’m not trying to be a dick. Look, I know he is your friend so your instinct is to defend him but I have thought a lot about this and my mind is made up, I’m breaking up with him.’

Sam nodded as he tapped his spoon on his plate. He looked up at Dean, his face blank of any expression  
‘When are you going to tell him?’

Dean shrugged as he bit into his burger  
‘I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet. I’ll probably text him soon’  
Sam nods  
‘Can I talk you out of it?’

‘Sam…’

‘It’s just a question Dean’

‘No, I don’t think you can’

Sam nods  
‘So why are you telling me?’

‘Umm… because you are my brother and I tell you everything?’ Dean answered confused

‘no no no, you tell me how school is going, you tell me crazy stories from your dorm, you tell me how annoying your teachers are, you tell me Cas is mad at you and I should talk to him, you tell me a lot of thing but you don’t tell me that my best friend who has loved your for as long as he has known you is an asshole and you want to dump him by text.’

Sam spoke softly in his special Sam-tone that signified that he was incredibly pissed. Dean wasn’t totally surprised by Sam’s reaction, Sam was Castiel’s best friend after all.


End file.
